The Call
by KDSanders
Summary: A call on Halloween night gives the team a glimpse into the private lives of their co-workers and friends and one pair struggles to keep their relationship secret. Written for The Masquerade Challenge at the Chit Chat On Author's Corner.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Nor do I own Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Dorothy, Blade or any of the other costumes named in this fiction.**

**Author's Note: This was written for The Masquerade Challenge at the Chit Chat On Author's Corner forum. Thanks as always to my fantastic beta Adreon.**

The Call

Prentiss jumped as her phone vibrated. She'd have to go to the ladies' room to check it since her outfit didn't have pockets. Safely out of public view she removed her blackberry from where it was discreetly hidden and let out a defeated groan.

"Well crap," she said looking herself over in the mirror.

There was no time to change. She had her go bag in the car, but she'd have to change back at the BAU.

She walked out looking for Reid. "You ready," she asked.

He nodded. "Don't suppose we have time to change?"

She shook her head.

"What's the chance of convincing them we weren't together?"

"Maybe if we show up separately?"

Reid raised an eyebrow, even he wouldn't fall for that.

"I know," she said with a sigh. "It doesn't look good."

"Not for me anyway."

Emily drove as best she could; knowing full well that one of her glittery wings was shut in the door. She walked quickly to the elevator, maybe she'd be the first one to show and she could change quickly.

She couldn't be that lucky.

JJ sat on the edge of the round table in the BAU room with her arms crossed. A smile crept across her face as Prentiss entered.

"You too," Emily said laughing.

JJ nodded. "I'd already put Henry to bed when I got the call, but I didn't have time to change."

JJ wore a blue gingham dress with a white apron, finished off with ruby red slippers.

"So Henry was?"

"Cowardly lion," JJ answered. "Will was the Tin Man." JJ turned her phone showing Emily a picture of the whole family looking ready for the yellow brick road.

"Dorothy Gale as I live and breath," came a voice from the doorway.

Garcia stood in a sparkling black and sliver geometric dress, her blonde hair tied in a massive bow to the side of her head.

JJ and Emily stood in aw, choking back laughter.

"Don't laugh," she begged. "It was Kevin's idea."

"You pull it off," Emily said in earnest.

"Look at you, Tinkerbell," Garcia smiled. "I do believe in fairies, I do I do!"

Prentiss pulled at the hem of her dress, "I, uh, well...yeah"

The trio was laughing when Reid approached behind Garcia.

He hoped he'd timed it enough. Maybe they wouldn't suspect. Maybe they would simply chalk it up to his love of the holiday and tease him a little. It could just be a coincidence right?

JJ covered her mouth trying her best not to laugh.

Garcia wasn't doing as well; her body shook with fits of giggles.

Reid lowered his head.

"No Spence," JJ said, "It's cute. It's just…"

"Surprising," Prentiss said. Her eyes begged him to understand. Their best hope of staying undiscovered was for her to join in on the teasing.

Hotch and Morgan arrived at the same time. Morgan was dressed in all black, with a black leather trench coat. He looked Reid over with a smile, but as he opened his mouth to speak he revealed fangs.

"Blade," Garcia said impressed. "Never figured you for the type, hot stuff."

Morgan removed the fangs. "I honestly forgot I was wearing them," he laughed.

"Leave it to Hotch to be the only one not in costume," Reid said hoping to keep the subject off of him.

"Not so fast," Morgan said pulling something out of Hotch's pocket. It was a pair of black-rimmed glasses. "He took them off in the elevator."

"I don't get it," JJ said.

Morgan pulled at Hotch's shirt, reveling the buttons to be just snaps. Underneath a bright red S shown on brilliant blue.

"Clark Kent," Hotch shrugged. "Jack was Batman."

The room burst into laughter as Rossi finally joined them.

"What did I miss," he asked.

"Nothing," Hotch answered. "A tux," he questioned, "on Halloween?"

Rossi held up a gun, very clearly plastic. "Bond," he said, "James Bond."

"Alright," Hotch said as the room filled with laughter again. "Fun's over. Let's take a minute and all change. We're heading to Tacoma, Washington so JJ can brief us on the plane."

The team grabbed their go bags and headed off to rid themselves of their Halloween flair.

"Reid," Morgan called as he passed him in the doorway. "Nice tights."

Morgan walked away laughing.

Finally only Emily and Reid were left. He stared at her.

"I'm going to kill you," he said trying not to smile.

"I'm sorry, but you make a cute Peter Pan."

He gave into his smile as she left, wings flapping as she walked.


End file.
